Lucy's Betrayal
by Roronoa D. Miku
Summary: Lucy thought that her guild would always be there for her. But what happens when they betray her. And what's this about her being a pirate. What will she do when she meets her brothers in Alabasta. Who are her brothers anyway? One shot! Read and review


Lucy POV

It's been a six months since Lissana came back and everyone has been ignoring me except master. It hurts to know no one cares about me. It made me feel like just the replacement for her and I felt like no one wanted me around. So I just went on missions non-stop. Actually the last mission was a bad one, otherwise I'd already be off on another one. It was a mission to take down a bunch of bandits. But one of them had devil fruit powers, he used invisibility, so I couldn't see him to beat him. I then used a gadget I made to see heat signatures. But I couldn't get to my bag before hand so he beat me to a pulp and I couldn't fight back. Then once I got my heat goggles on I used fluer d' etoils my whip, to catch him. Then I walked home, I didn't want to scare the passengers on the train after all. Then when I got to the guild I walked in, no one noticed me Again. So I called out masters name. When he saw me everything went black. And the last thing I heard was "LUCY!" As my conscious faded to black.

Now here I was wrapped up in bandages in the guild infirmary. Thinking. 'I hate it here, it's horrible. No one cared that I almost died because I don't matter. No one was willing to even find out if I was awake and it was already 10am and I woke up at 7am.' I got up and noticed most of my wounds were gone. I took of the bandages then I got up dressed in a spaghetti strap yellow sundress I put on a pair of black flats. Then I put on my white wrist length gloves. And I put on my hat.

It was a straw fedora hat, it had a red ribbon around it and I was given it by Shanks the red haired pirate captain. I know it's weird for me to know a pirate but when I was little me and my family lived in a small quaint village on a small island. Shanks gave it to me and told me that it was his hat once, he just stopped wearing it. That's where I met Luffy, who got shanks other hat, and Ace, and Sabo... I know Luffy, Ace, and Shanks are good. But Sabo died when we were kids. See I'd go anywhere with Luffy so when he went to Dandan's I went too. Then one day daddy became rich and took me and mum to Fiore where we lived from there on. Then when mother died dad was so cold I was just his pawn. But I stuck with him since he was family. Then one day I found a diary of my mothers and I read it. It told me that Jude was not my real dad, but he did not know that. It also said my real dad was Shanks and that he did know that but she asked him to keep it a secret.

When I read this I ran away at the age of fifteen. Then I bought a boat with the money I had in my trust fund from my mother and I searched for him. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him and then I became the famous solo pirate Lucy Chenjiringu. (A/N: Meaning changeling) It was my mothers last name. I found out my mother had a special power she past down to me it was the power of being able to call on a power and the animal associated with it, and make a transformation to do with that combination. Such as when I call on the mermaid of the water, I grow gills, and I control water, I can swim really well, because when I'm in the water my legs change into a mermaids tail, and I have webbed fingers. when I was out side of the water I had a belt that hung low on my waist and it had two pieces of royal blue material, a strip at the front, and half of the back of a flowing skirt. (A/N: think okami-san's skirt from okami-san and her seven companions) and I had on a boob tube that had blue ruffles of fabric on it, I also had on a diadem with a blue jewel in it. That was just one of my transformations. I trained these skills back then. So I just used my celestial magic when I was a mage because it would help keep my cover. But then after two years, I stopped looking for Shanks and I put my small boat in a garage in Hargeon where even to this day it still stays. It was a small ship. I had no crew it was just me sailing around. I got a bounty of 150 million beli in my trips. The marines are still looking for me because I have been hiding. So far I've gotten away with it. Yeah my bounty was a high one and now a days it was 200 million beli guess they were getting desperate. I laughed to myself as I thought about my past, and how now I had the same bounty as Ace. I had fun back then, it was adventure after another.

Lately I've been considering going back to that life because that was some of my happiest days. Then I shook my head from my thoughts and I walked into the guild hall. no one noticed me again, well a few glanced but nothing more. I sighed then I walked to the request board. nothing good, dammit guess I'm stuck here. Then I walked down to the bar went behind the bench and grabbed a bottle of scotch then Mira said "Lucy your not aloud back here you know!"

"Don't care." Then I put the money for the bottle in her hand. Then I sat down on one of the stools grabbed an ice dish. Then I put some in my glass and poured myself a drink. I started sipping at it in a bored nature, but realy I hate this. It's not fair that I have to deal with this I mean what did I do? Why does everyone hate me now. Maybe I really should leave to go back to my pirating life. You know what thats exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm leaving. I hate this place now anyway. Tomorrow I go. I can't take this betrayal anymore.

Someone then said behind me "Hey Luce" I turned around and I saw Natsu. He was grinning. Then he said "Luce, the thing is we want Lissana on our team. And the the limit is four so were kicking you out! That cool?"

I looked at him as if I was about to cry but then I turned away and said "it's fine I don't care."

"Cool! Cause you know your weak, and you just drag us down so thanks for realising that and then not making a fuss!" Then he walked away.

I got up with the scotch, then I walked outside then I walked to my apartment sipping on the bottle of scotch in my own regret. If I was stronger maybe this wouldn't of happened. He called me weak. Whatever I don't need them! I got to my apartment and I collapsed on my bed. And I fell asleep.

I wake up to a horrible day outside. It was gloomy I'm sure it'll rain. I got up and I called out Virgo. "Virgo can you pack up my stuff and then take it to the spirit world."

"yes Hime-sama." I then had my shower as she packed the stuff away. I blow dried my hair, and got dressed. I desided to wear a pair of original black and white converse. A pair of black jeans, and a white peplum top. And I decided on a pair of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. I put my hair up into a messy bun, and added my hat. I looked into the mirror. I liked my clothes. I walked outside, and I headed to the guild.

When I got there everyone was looking at me. They were all glaring. I shrugged and then I went to the request board, might aswell do a good job so I can have enough money for food when I leave. I feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn and I see team Natsu with a Lissana with a bandaged leg. I look at them and then I asked "what?"

"why did you attack Lissana!" Natsu yelled at me.

"I didn't attack anybody, thank you. End of story. Now go away." I replied a bit to rudely.

Then Gray said "well Lissana told us you attacked her! Are you saying she's lying!"

"guess so..." I said boredly as I turned back to the request board.

Then I heard Natsu say behind me "fist of the fire dragon!" I didn't have enough time to dodge so I took it head on.

As I hit the ground I winced at the pain in my back. Then I turned and said "The fuck Natsu! When I say I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything! Don't g attacking someone without being entirely sure. And you can't be because you have no evidence! Stupid! Go away!" as I was saying this walked right up to them.

"The hell we don't! Lissana said so!" Natsu lied.

"Ever heard of a lie Natsu! No course not cause your just such a nieve idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Lissana wouldn't lie! She's not like that! You on the other hand! Your weak, your a lier, and your stupid!" He yelled once more. I winced at that one. That hurt.

"You know what I hate you! I've had enough of this stuff! You can go jump off a cliff and die!" I yelled and then I pulled a bird on them, as I went back to the request board, once again I'm in a bad mood.

Then I heard Erza say, "we'll make you sorry for that!" I turned as I saw her in her heavens wheel armour she summoned swords and launched them at me. I can only dodge so many. So afterwards I had a lot of cuts and one was really big and on my leg.

I cry out in pain as I collapse then I heard "Ice cannon!" I felt Grays attack hit me.

I groaned in pain then I heard "Wing slash of the fire dragon!" I felt the fire envelope me it burned me, It hurt so much.

Then Gray grabbed me and held me down as Natsu and Erza came towards me and then she grabbed my right hand and she said "you are exiled from this guild forever!" Then she sliced my hand, and then Natsu burned it and my mark away. It burned, and I screamed. then they said "never come back weak stupid lier!" then he kicked me and the guild doors then closed behind me. I stood up and I called Loke as I collapsed. I remember seeing him yell my name, but then everything faded to black...

Master POV

I was walking home from the masters meeting. I wonder how Lucy is. It's been two days so she could still be in the infirmary. Then I felt an un-describable amount of sadness go through me. I gasped as I realised it was the feeling of one of my Children losing their mark forcefully. I then ran towards the guild. I hope I get there in time. I smashed the doors open and I saw my children celebrating. Everyone was here except Lucy. then I ran towards the infirmary. I opened the door and I saw there was no one here. I walked out and I looked around then I stood on the bar bench and looked around. She was no where. Then I yelled "Why are you celebrating?!"

"Because we kicked out the lying bitch!" On of them said

"Who!" I demanded

"Lucy of course! She attacked Lissana and then we got her and sliced and burned off her mark!" Natsu celebrated loudly. I gasped in horror. How could they!

"You insolent fool! Lucy would never attack Lissana!" I yelled at him.

Everyone stopped and they all looked at me.

"But gramps, she did, Lissana said so." Natsu replied

"let's put that to the test." I said, then I went in my room and took out the very last memory lacrima. I took out and I went to Lissana. Then I said "give me your hand"

"o-okay" then she held it out then I grabbed a knife I keep in my pocket and I pricked her finger I held it over the memory lacrima. One drop of blood dripped on it then I rewinded it to yesterday night.

I saw Lissana here she was in a room then she stabbed her leg four times. Then she let it bleed for a while and then she cleaned it and bandaged it then she slept and then the next day she walked to the guild and told everyone and then it showed what happened in her perspective. Everyone was watching shocked behind me. Then I turned it off and I turned and glared I saw all of my children looking shocked and guilty, then I heard someone take a step on a squeaky floor board. We all turned and saw Lissana. She turned and saw us glaring at her. Then she said "let me explain! You guys just let her take my place I wanted her gone. And she was just my replacement! Right!" She explained in the end sounding cheery.

I walked right up to her and said "Lissana you have betrayed a guild mate. Your punishment exile!" Then I grabbed her and grabbed her leg and I forcefully removed her mark with my Titan magic then I told her "Never come back!"

Then I shut the door behind her, just like they did to Lucy. I then walked back to my children and said "you should all be ashamed! Lucy was a good child" Then I walked towards my office as a gloomy and guilty atmosphere enveloped everyone. People were crying and getting angry. And team Natsu went to go search I knew they wouldn't find anything though. I just shook my head in disappointment and I thought 'Lucy are you ok?'...

Natsu POV

'I can't believe what I did Luce come back. I know now that I only love you.' Once we got to the apartment, we searched but her and all of her stuff was gone.

Lucy POV

I wake up to bright rays of light in my face. I felt my body ache. But not anywhere near as much as it should after all of those attacks. I look down at my hand and I see there is a scar it's pretty big, looks like whoever could heal the burn but not the cut from Erza, and my fairy tail mark is gone. I sigh as I get up I notice I'm still in the same clothes as before but they were slightly teared and ripped. I looked around and I noticed a change of clothes on the bed. It was a pair of denim jeans, a faded yellow blouse, and a red floral kimono jacket. I also had a pair of red and white converse. I changed into the clothes and put on my hat. I then summoned Virgo And I asked "where am I?"

"your in an apartment we took you too. It's in a country on the grand line, Alabasta. I'm glad you like the clothes, they are enchanted to keep you warm in the coldest of times and keep you cool in the hotest. They are also very endurable. And they always stay cleen so you can keep them on for as long as you like. We also healed all your wounds and you are fine to do anything. Well almost all of them, your hand left a scar, we healed the burn but not the cut sorry Hime-sama." She explained

"Thank you, and it's ok Virgo. I might go for a walk and look around." Then she poofed away. I put a few things in my bag and then I went outside. I looked around, and I noticed how hungry I was. Might go eat something, I look around and spot a restaurant at the end of the street it was called the spice bean restaurant.

I walked in and looked around. it seems as if everyone was trying to stay away from it of the front counter. I looked over there and saw someone with their face in the food. I heard people whispering about somebody just dying. I go closer to get a better look and i notice he's got white beards mark. And an orange hat. Then I realize that's ace's hat! I get really close and then I tap his shoulder so he'd show me his face. I can hear him breathing so I know he's not dead. Then he shots up and looks around stupidly and then I ask "Ace?"

He looks at me and then rubs his eyes a little bit. Then he notices it's really me and he says "Lucy? Is that you?"

"The one and only!"

Then he puts his arm over my shoulder and says "wow! I didn't know you'd be here! What's going on? I came here for Luffy, and turns out the girl in hiding turns up as well!"

"I wasn't hiding! I was just taking a break."

"yeah, yeah, ok miss taking a break. But hey are you here for Luffy too?"

"well I am now! I didn't even think I'd ever run into you two so early!" Then I sat down and put my hands on the table.

Then he said in a panic "what happened to your hand?!"

"Oh, um it got sliced..."

"By who! That looks pretty recent! Tell me!" He yelled as he stood up and grabbed my shoulders then he said "I'll kill them for this!"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter..." I said sadly.

"Like hell it doesn't Lucy!" Then he sighed and said "if you don't tell me, you don't tell me, but just don't let it ever happen again ok?" He asked.

"Ok, I won't Ace." I replied.

Then we suddenly heard a voice behind us say "what's a big shot pirate like you doing in this country Portagus D. Ace."

We turned around and I saw smoker. A very big shot marine. Then when he noticed me and said "And it's Lucy Chenjiringu. The pirate in hiding as well. What are you two big shots doing here?"

"we're searching for our brother" Ace said.

Then I butted in and yelled "I wasn't hiding, I was just taking a break!" Letting my temper get to my I growled at him.

He just sneered and then he said "well I really couldn't be bothered with you two, I'm looking for another pirate."

"Then look away." Me and Ace said spontaneously.

"Can't. My duty as a marine doesn't allow it." Then he got ready for an attack.

But then we heard a voice say "Gum Gum no Rocket!" Then someone catapulted into smokers back, then smoker catapulted into Ace and they crashed through the wall, or walls. I looked next to me and I noticed it was Luffy! He was sitting asking for food.

"Luffy?" I asked.

He turned to look at me then he said "Luce?!"

"Luffy!" I yelled as I crashed into him in a hug. He hugged me back. We let go and then we laughed. Then I heard luffy say "hey can I eat real quick then we'll catch up ok?"

"Alright!" I replied then I sat down and watched him eat with a smile.

Then I heard try to call out to Luffy but then he was smashed into the ground by smoker and he yelled "straw hat!" Then Luffy looked up but kept on eating then his eyes widened in surprise then he grabbed the rest of the food and said thank you for the meal and he grabbed my hand and we ran outside. Soon we were running from all the marines. We noticed all of Luffy's crew and we ran towards them. Then we were all running when Ace showed up and said "you guys run I'll hold them off! Go!" Then luffy yelled "let's go!" Then we started running again and we somehow got separated from his crew and we just sat there.

Soon Ace appeared and we all caught up. It was cool to see them again. Then I thought it would be best to put on my pair of black gloves. It reacts with my powers and I'm aloud to use any element with them without changing. So I put them on, they were leather when not activated. They were my best invention. I'm pretty smart so I know how to invent lots of stuff. I told my brothers about what happened and the reason I came to the sea when I was fifteen and I also told them of fairy tail. But I skipped the part where they hurt me. Ace then offered us a place on white beards crew, but we both declined, luffy because he has a crew. And me because, I didn't want the publicity of such a crew, I said I might even stick with luffy. Then I brought up the subject of bounties. "Hey Ace guess what my bounty is the same as yours! 200 million beli! I'm gonna beat you soon!"

"What that's not fair! I've been out here longer than you!" He exclaimed.

And Luffy said "I feel like I'll never catch up."

"Marines get desperate when they can't find someone who know! And i'm quite the pirate Casanova you know!" I explained smugly.

"Damn you!" Then he gave me an karate chop on the head I crouched down in pain holding my new bump.

Then I said "Meanie! You big fat stupid meanie! Don't hit me! My body's aching enough from being massacred by Natsu, Erza, and Gray!" Then I squeaked in realisation of what I just revealed.

He looked at me with hard eyes and so did Luffy. "Someone hurt you! Who?! I'll beat them to a pulp. Was it from your old guild! Yeah! That team Natsu right! I'm gonna destroy them!" Luffy yelled cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry I'm fine it's not that big of a deal! I don't care anyway! I know I'm better than them! So don't worry!" I said. "let's find your crew Luffy, they're probably at the docks." Then I started walking that way. I also summoned Virgo to check out of the apartment and pack up my stuff. Then I had to explain my celestial magic to them. Then we got to the docks and we all boarded the Going Merry. With a few casualties with the marines, but otherwise it's fine. Then we were told what's going on and we decided to go with them.


End file.
